La Redencion
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange se da cuenta que seguir a VOLDEMORT no le va a llevar a nada bueno. Por lo que decide desertar. ¿Logrará encontrar la redención y la paz que tanto anhela?


_**DISCLAIMER: el increíble mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a su excelencia J.K.R, aquello que suene a locura nos pertenece a mí y a mi cerebro que desbarra.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto inaugural "¿Que tal si...?" del foro el Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 _ **##############**_

¿Que tal si... Rodolphus Lestrange hubiese desertado de las filas Mortifagas?

La noticia de la caída del Señor Tenebroso corrió cómo la pólvora por todo el Mundo Mágico. Llegó a sus oídos mientras esperaba pacientemente el regreso de Dumbledore. No le importó mucho el llevar en ayunas más de veinticuatro horas. Al hambre ya estaba acostumbrado. Tampoco le molestaban mucho las esposas mágicas que le habían endilgado Moody y Kingsley nada más verlo aparecer ante las puertas de los terrenos de Howgarts. Estaba cansado. Cansado de seguir a un loco mestizo que quería acabar con más de la mitad de la población mágica, cansado de los desplantes de la loca de su mujer, cansado de la demencia que se habia apoderado de su hermano menor, Rabastan. Cansado, en definitiva, de ser un mortífago.

-Te veo la mar de tranquilo, Lestrange. ¿No tienes miedo a ser torturado?

Miró de reojo a Moody. Se permitió una medio sonrisa.

-Cásate con Bellatrix y luego me cuentas. No hay peor tortura que esa. Créeme.

-¿Hablando mal de tu señora?

-Nos casamos por deseo expreso de nuestras familias, Moody. A mi esa loca me resulta tan atractiva como un dementor. Además, está coladita hasta los huesos por el lord.

Moody se limitó a bufar. Esperaron en silencio hasta que un deprimido Dumbledore entró en el despacho.

-Los Potter han muerto. Sólo ha sobrevivido Harry. Tom lanzó un avada y, por alguna razón que no consigo entender, rebotó y lo alcanzó de lleno, volatilizandolo.

-Entonces deberíais daros prisa en capturar a mi... A Bellatrix y a Rabastan. No se lo habrán tomado precisamente bien. Querrán venganza.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, Rodolphus?

Los ojos de Dumbledore eran los de un hombre derrotado. Lestrange lo observó en silencio hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-No quiero seguir siendo lo que soy. No me uní al Lord para asesinar magos y brujas. Aunque fuesen traidores a la sangre o mestizos.

-¿Y sangresucias?

La insidiosa voz de Moddy le hizo rechinar los dientes. Ahí tenía otro claro ejemplo de demencia. Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y se centró en Dumbledore.

-El lord había perdido el norte. Se estaba alejando de su principal objetivo, el mantener el mundo mágico en manos de los puramente mágicos. Ahora... Ahora se estaba dejando llevar por la locura de Bellatrix. Y arrastrando a otros muchos a ese sinsentido.

-¿Esperas que creamos que, por obra y gracia de Merlín, has decidido cambiar de bando?

-A parte de querer conservar intacto mi pellejo, por el que siento un gran aprecio, el seguir al Lord sólo nos va a llevar a una guerra. Una terrible lucha de mago contra mago que acabara diezmandonos.

-Pero Tom ha caído.

-No te equivoques. Puede que haya sido derrotado. Pero volverá. Y mil veces peor de lo que era. Estos últimos años se dedicó a estudiar cómo vencer a la muerte. Y tengo la sospecha de que lo consiguió. El precio que haya tenido que pagar... Eso no sabría decirlo. Pero uno muy alto.

Dumbledore meditó en silencio. Las palabras del mortífago desertor, junto a lo que le había sonsacado a Snape, confirmaban su peor temor. Tom volvería, como una plaga, a arrasar el Mundo Mágico. Suspirando pesadamente, tomó una decisión.

-Pasarás a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. Nos darás toda la información que poseas: nombres, escondites, objetivos... Y nos ayudarás a capturar o aniquilar a tantos mortífagos cómo encontremos.

-Bien. Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero con una condición.

-¡TÚ NO PUEDES EXIGIR NADA, MALDITO MORTÍFAGO!

Rodolphus se limitó a resoplar. Los exabruptos del auror le daban igual. Se centró en Dumbledore y esperó pacientemente a que le diera permiso para continuar.

-Quiero que mi hermano no sea condenado al Beso. No me importa si lo condenan a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Pero quiero que siga vivo, de una pieza. Y eso incluye su alma.

-Bien. Eso está hecho. ¿Algo más?

-Bella está obsesionada con los Longbotton. No preguntéis la razón porque ni ella misma lo sabe. Pero ira a por ellos como venganza por la caída del Lord. Así que yo me daría prisa en ir a donde viven Frank y Alice.

Moody conjuró su patronus y centró de nuevo su atención en el mortífago renegado.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros. Quiero ver cómo te enfrentas a tu querida mujer y a tu hermanito del alma.

Rodolphus se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Realmente lo que le pasara a Bellatrix le importaba un knut. Toda su preocupación estaba centrada en su hermano. La única familia que le quedaba. Dumbledore carraspeó, llamando su atención.

-Quiero que tengáis cuidado. Si Rodolphus está en lo cierto, Bellatrix se resolverá como una víbora.

Ambos hombres asintieron y salieron del despacho. Ninguno abrió la boca en lo que duró el trayecto hasta las puertas de los terrenos de Howgarts. Una vez en la zona de aparición, Moody lanzó su última amenaza.

-Como se te ocurra traicionarnos te arranco la piel con mis propias manos. Y yo no amenazo en vano.

-Ya, ya. Lo que tú digas. ¿Vamos a por los Longbotton o voy a tener que quedarme aquí escuchando tus maravillosas amenazas?

Moody soltó unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes y se desapareció. Rodolphus rió entre dientes antes de hacer lo mismo.

Los gritos de dolor de Alice llegaban hasta la calle. Rodolphus no pudo evitar un extremecimiento cuando se apareció frente a l casa de los Longbotton. Los aurores estaban tomando posiciones y a la espera de órdenes. El ex mortífago no pudo evitar ponerse de los nervios. ¿Es que no oían los gritos de Alice? Soltando un juramento, avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta de entrada (que descansaba colgando del único gonce intacto.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?

-Lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente haría, Moody. Entrar a parar esa agonía.

Pasó de largo al auror y entró en la casa. Los gritos venían del piso de arriba. Subió con cuidado, evitando hacer ruido. Dio gracias a Merlín por la tupida alfombra que amortiguaba sus pasos. Aunque con los alaridos de Alice difícilmente iban a oir nada. Se detuvo ante una habitación claramente de bebé. Abrió un poco la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el pequeño Neville Longbotton. Lanzó un desmaius al pequeñin y cerró la puerta, sellandola con un potente hechizo. Más valía prevenir que curar. Siguió por el pasillo hasta la única habitación iluminada. Se detuvo unos segundos, dudando si hacer lo que iba a hacer o hacerse el sueco y continuar con su vida de mortífago. Un nuevo grito de Alice le sacó de su embobamiento.

Abrió poco a poco la puerta. Bellatrix danzaba por la habitación riendo como la maniática que era mientras Rabastan lanzaba un crucio tras otro a una mujer de rostro regordete y que en otros tiempos mejores había sido la dulzura personificada. Avanzó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y petrifico a su hermano. Bellatrix tardó menos de una milésima de segundo en frenar su demencial danza y encararlo, varita en ristre y con un brillo letal en los ojos.

-Rod, amorcito. Por fin te dignas a dar la cara. ¿Dónde has estado?

No contestó. Estaba demasiado entretenido evaluando la situación, los riesgos, las posibles complicaciones y buscando la vía de escape más rápida y segura. Solo por si las cosas se torcian.

Y estando Bellatrix de por medio, se iban a torcer. Y mucho. Su mujer (sintió algo parecido al ácido en la boca ante tal pensamiento) giraba la varita entre los dedos mientras lo observaba en silencio. _"Seguro que está buscando la forma de despellejarme de la forma más dolorosa posible"_ No pudo evitar reírse ante tal pensamiento. Porque tristemente era una realidad.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el dementor?

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Bellatrix.

-Entonces a que has venido, Rodolphus.

-A detener toda esta locura. Y a llevaros a mi hermano y a ti ante la justicia.

Bellatrix se le quedo mirando totalmente sorprendida durante unos segundos. Y luego rompió a reír con histeria. Rodolphus dejó que riera unos segundos y después la petrifico. Se acercó a ella con parsimonia. Pegó su rostro a la oreja de su mujer y con voz deliberadamente ronca, dijo:

-Vas a pasar lo que te queda de vida en una putrefacta celda de Azkaban. Y mientras los dementores se van cebando con tus miserias, pensarás en mi, en cómo estaré disfrutando de la libertad y de la vida -se situó cara a cara con Bellatrix- y todo por seguir a un mestizo megalomano al que le importaban un soberano knut tú y tus supuestos sentimientos hacia su persona.

Se quedó en silencio. Los aurores acababan de hacer su entrada triunfal. Moody entró en el cuarto de los Longbotton e hizo un rápido análisis de la situación.

-Cuenta, Lestrange.

-Cuando llegué me encontré a Rabastan Lestrange y a Bellatrix Black torturando a los aurores Longbotton. Los petrifiqué aprovechando su sorpresa al verme aquí. Aunque no he podido verificar el estado de los dos aurores.

Moody comenzó a impartir ordenes a diestro y siniestro. Rodolphus salió al pasillo. La imagen de su hermano siendo encadenado le dolía. A pesar de todo, era su único pariente vivo. De repente se acordó del bebé al que había dormido. Corrió hacia la habitación del pequeño y entró como un vendaval. El niño seguía dormido. Lo cogió con suavidad y salió de la casa. Moody estaba supervisando el traslado de los Longbotton a San Mungo. El ex mortífago se situó a su derecha y esperó en silencio.

-Los llevan a San Mungo, a daños por hechizos. Los medimagos han dicho que no hay nada que hacer. Sus mentes han quedado destrozadas por el crucio.

-¿Que va a pasar con el pequeño?

-Augusta Longbotton se hará cargo.

-Pero sí es un fósil viviente.

-Por eso tú vas a ayudarla a criarlo. Será parte de tu condena. Eso o Azkaban.

-Será interesante. Siempre quise tener hijos, pero viendo la vis demente de Bella como que se me quitaron las ganas.

-Pues este es Neville Longbotton, Rodolphus. Espero que lo hagas bien.

El ex mortífago sonrió de medio lado. Aquello iba a ser muy interesante. Todo un desafío. Y él amaba los desafíos.


End file.
